


Yandere! Slingphries

by Grim Reaper Cultist (DeletedBecauseShy)



Category: Kuroshitsuji : The Most Beautiful DEATH in the World - Iwasaki/Mori/Mari, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Endings (3), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Blood and Injury, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Mind Rape, Multi, Murder, Stockholm Syndrome, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeletedBecauseShy/pseuds/Grim%20Reaper%20Cultist
Summary: —Yandere!Slingphries with some canon divergence and alternate endings.—
Relationships: Alan Humphries/Eric Slingby
Kudos: 4





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Atlas, if you’re reading this, thanks for convincing me to write it!

“Oh, yeah, I know how that feels, Loraine. Crazy isn’t it?” He had been idly talking to the woman for around a quarter of an hour, patiently waiting for Eric to appear for their shared job later in the day. Ideally, the man would appear any minute. Though, he was happy to continue his chat with the kind secretary. 

Eric saw the way she looked at him, always batting her lashes and smiling innocently when he talked. All the while Alan, sweet, stubborn Alan, was oblivious to her obvious attempts at flirting. Too bad for her, he was taken anyways. 

Right before walking out to meet his beloved, he jotted down the name engraved on the plate in front of her. He isn’t sorry, not really. After all, Alan was his. No one could come between them. It was a perfect match. 

Briefly, he realised, that she would make six. God, when would people learn that Alan was his! They didn’t deserve him! Only Eric did!

It was refreshing, at least, to deal with someone who didn’t beg and try to reason with him when they finally saw his face. Unlike some of the others, Loraine was too busy silently sobbing to actually form any words. How dare she, Alan didn’t deserve some coward.   
__

A few days later, when Alan was eating lunch with Michael, an old friend from his academy days, the news was released that Loraine Harper was official considered dead due to missing work a certain number of days. 

Briefly, he remembered their short conversation a few days back. She had been a nice girl, it was a true shame. But, he didn’t dwell on the memories, turning back to Michael. “So, how’s it going with that Eric guy you were talking about?” 

“Oh!” Alan was caught off guard by the question, his cheeks and ears reddening when he realised what the other man meant. “Yeah, I’ve been talking to him some more lately. I doubt he feels the same way, he’s been distant lately. Ahhh, it’s probably because I rushed ahead without thinking during our reap the other day. I hope he doesn’t think I’m reckless or stupid or something.” 

They continue talking about Alan’s seemingly hopeless crush on his mentor, leaning in close to whisper when the topic turns dirtier. 

Eric was, unfortunately, too far away to hear their conversation, focusing instead on just how close the two men sat. Alan was his. A shame no one seemed to understand that. 

Michael Kirk, Eric’s brain supplied, one of the men in Alan’s graduating class. Now, the two of them hung out mainly during their lunch breaks and any spare time during the workday. They weren’t super close or anything, just a familiar face that they could turn to during the quieter times. 

Michael, unlike Loraine, is another loud one. Screaming and lashing out at Eric until the blade finally pierces skin. His blood pools around Eric’s feet like it’s grasping for his ankles. It crawls up the leg of his pants slowly, coating him in the sticky, red liquid.   
__

Today, Alan decides, is the day he will tell Eric how he really feels. It’ll be perfect, the sun setting in the background, just the two of them at Eric’s house. The ideas bounce around his head throughout the day. So much so that he can’t help but to confide in someone else, someone he can trust to keep the secret. 

Not that Ron is particularly good at keeping secrets, but it's only a day. The boy can go that long, he hopes. 

That is how Eric finds them, whispering excitedly like giddy children. He had been on his way to find Alan. Today, he had decided, would be the perfect day to tell Alan how he felt. He would invite him over to his house. They would look out at the sunset, and he would finally tell his beloved how he felt. 

But, no. Ron just had to get too close to his love. The poor boy just couldn’t keep to himself, that would cost him. Couldn’t he see that Alan was way better than some newly-graduated child? Alan deserved someone who understood him, who could take care of him. Not some boy who thinks exclusively with his dick.   
__

Ronald was easy to lure over to his place. The boy seemed to jump at the opportunity to simply be at his place that night. The entire ride was filled with him talking about Alan; he had no right to even say his name. 

It was even easier to knock him out and drag his body into the storage room. The kid weighed next to nothing compared to some of the other bodies in the room. 

Eric took his time, waiting for Ron to wake up so he could confront him before finally ending him the way he had done to so many before him. 

He finally twitched awake an hour later, mumbling groggily about how it went with Alan. It took another few minutes for the bindings around his legs and arms to become apparent. After that, he struggled more intensely, shaking and jolting violently in an attempt to break free. 

He only stopped when he felt the blade around his throat. Then, he stood stock-still to avoid getting cut. Interestingly, he didn’t beg or cry as most of the other younger ones had. “I do hope you know why you’re here, Ronald.” 

“E-Eric? Stop, there’s been a misunderstanding. It’s me!” 

“Oh, I know. I also know that you tried to take something of mine. I don’t like when people do that. But, rest assured, I will treat Alan well. There’s no need to worry about that. I doubt he would ever like you back anyways.” The knife is poised against his throat, cutting deeper and deeper by the second. 

He’s about to make the final incision when the doorbell rings. He thinks for a second before deciding whether to wait or finish the job then and there.


	2. Alt Ending 1

He’s about to make the final incision when the doorbell rings. He thinks for a second before deciding whether to wait or finish the job then and there. 

The knife flys cleanly through the boy’s flesh. The blood sprays forward, not touching Eric nor his clothing. You don’t kill twenty people without getting good at it, after all. 

He’s able to make it to the door just in time to see Alan waiting patiently outside. Blushing and smiling shyly, his beloved looking absolutely perfect. “Oh, Alan. Come on in.” 

They both take seats on the couch nearest to the door. “Did you need anything, Al?” The younger man’s face heats up at the innocent question. 

“Oh, yeah, I do. I just wanted to tell you something is all. Are you busy?” His eyes are pointed steadily at his legs, not willing to meet the other eye to eye. 

“Not at all! What is it?” 

There is no response, only Alan’s hand wrapping around his tie loosely. Finally, they make eye contact, just as they’re pulled roughly into a kiss. 

After, Alan looks up at him from below his lashes; his face is still a vibrant red. “I just wanted to ask if you wanted to maybe get dinner tonight.” 

— 

The next day, Grell sees the two of them walking into the office together, chatting lively and holding hands in the process. Finally, she thinks, I just need to tell Ron.


	3. Alt Ending 2

He’s about to make the final incision when the doorbell rings. He thinks for a second before deciding whether to wait or finish the job then and there. 

Just as the blade presses down on the boy’s throat, the door to the small room flies open. Alan is blushing and smiling shyly in the doorway. At least, before he takes in the situation completely. As soon as he does, he’s rushing towards Eric with his whole body. 

On the way, he grabs one of the knives still laid out on the table. Briefly, he wonders whose blood is already coating the blade. Though, the thought doesn’t last long. The next second he is tackling Eric to the floor with nothing in his mind but saving Ron. That was his friend, damn it! 

There’s a brief second where the only noise is metal racks and tools clattering to the floor. One of the things about to fall is the table Ron is strapped on. It won’t kill him, but it’ll hurt a whole lot and put him a lot closer to Eric than Alan. 

Moving on instinct, Alan redirects his attack towards Ron. Changing direction at the last minute, he slashes apart the bindings. No words are exchanged between them before Ron is running out of the room. Quickly, Alan puts as much distance between himself and Eric as he can in such a short time. 

“Why would you do that, Al! The brat’s gonna tell! Can’t you see I’m doing this for you? I love you, Alan!” The younger Reaper can’t help but to scoff. 

“If you actually loved me you wouldn’t’ve killed everyone I loved! I can see the bodies, Eric. You almost completed your collection too! All you needed was Rob and yourself, you know that? Just cut yourself, Eric. Take everyone away from me, do it!” Does it count as a confession, Alan doesn’t know. “I came here to ask you to dinner, Eric. I-... you were the only one left. But now I know why!” Pain shoots up his spine from the side of his chest. Looking down, blood is weeping from the new wound. Just below his rib cage, the scalpel that Eric had been using rests within his flesh. The throw was well aimed, would be lethal for anyone else. For now, though, It’s not enough to kill him; but, it certainly slows him down. 

The fight is so tilted against him, he knows that much. He can’t win a one-on-one with Eric without his scythe. They’ve sparred together enough times to make that clear. Alan is slumped against the wall, desperately clawing his way to his feet only to tumble down again when the pain of moving overwhelms him. All he ends up doing is turning the light off, useless, considering it’s Eric’s own home. 

Eric is getting closer and closer every second. “We were supposed to be together.” He takes another step. “Soulmates, you and I.” One more step. “But look what you had to do.” He’s barely a metre away. “I’m gonna miss you, Al.” They’re close enough to touch. “I always did love you.” He tugs the knife out of his gut roughly, bringing a splatter of blood with it. 

The hallway they ended up in is so dark, they can barely see each other. He’s almost sure the pressure at his throat is the knife. He’s positive it is when he starts to feel warm, wet blood drip slowly down the nape of his neck. 

When he hears a loud thump in front of him, it’s only reasonable to assume that Eric caused it. At least, until Eric’s body slumps against him. In the dark hall, all he can see is the faint green glow of his rescuer’s eyes. 

“Can you walk? Give me your hand.” There’s an audible sigh when Ron finally talks, his revealing accent giving him away after the first word. 

“I-... I can try. Here.” He offers his arm out willingly, letting the young boy lift him up without a fuss. 

When they finally find the switch and turn on the lights, Alan gets a clear view of Eric’s body, along with the bat and subsequent chips of wood beside him. 

The sunset is a refreshing scene for the both of them. Ron sits down first, guiding Alan down beside him. They sit together in the shadow of the large apartment building. The younger had long since she’d his coat, opting to use it as a way to bandage the wound. “I called you a ride. Until then, just try and stop the bleeding.” 

“Yeah, yeahhh. I-“ Alan’s speech is beginning to slur, his body waving in the wind like a flower in bloom. “I can dooo that.” He resolves to rest his head on Ron’s shoulder, passing out shortly after. 

—  
“I’m telling you, Grell, you don’t give the kid enough credit. He’s a hero.” The funerals being held day after day for the dead found in Eric’s house had just finished. Alan and Grell were talking in the foyer of one of the parlours. 

“Yeah, I guess he is. Not that the squirt needs to hear you say that. He’s reckless enough as it is, Al.” They both nod wisely before devolving into laughter. 

Ron probably did have enough going around in his different cliques as it was. They didn’t need to add ‘Hero’ to the list.


	4. Alt Ending 3

He’s about to make the final incision when the doorbell rings. He thinks for a second before deciding whether to wait or finish the job then and there. 

The door to the small room opens suddenly, revealing Alan. In a panic, Eric presses down on the blade. 

The young man can’t bring himself to move, too horrified by the scene playing out before him. At first, he only sees Eric and Ron. The boy is gurgling and choking on his own blood and all Alan can do is stare, stare at not only the blood on the floor but the bodies lining the wall. Loraine, Michael, Marianne, Leon, Theo, they’re all there. 

Almost everyone he’s talked to lately is lined up against the wall. Everyone except two, one of which is passed out from blood loss and the other is responsible. 

It’s only when Eric moves towards him that Alan wakes from his paralysis-like state. He runs as quickly as he can through the halls, almost reaching the door before Eric grabs him. The older man always had been more athletic. 

—

The phone is forced into his hand roughly. “Call Spears. Tell him you won’t be in for a while. Okay, honey?” Eric’s voice is sickly sweet in his ear. He does as he is told. He’s seen what Eric is willing to do. “Thank you so much. Now, let’s get you cleaned up. Come with me, dear.” 

—

There’s a weight around his wrists and ankles, Alan realises. It’s a long chain. In front of him, Eric is smiling down happily. “It’s good to see you awake, dear. Are you ready to start the day? There’s a lot to get done around the house.” 

“Like hell.” The younger spits at him. “I’m not your little toy, asshole.” 

“Oh,” Eric speaks in the same sickly sweet voice he used before. “Come on, we can work on it together.” This is good. When he’s unchained, he can run. He can run far, far away. 

The handcuffs cut through his skin every time he moves too fast. They make moving quite difficult. 

There’s a sharp sting on his cheek when the smile he wears drops. It’s very hard to talk while keeping up the facade. 

—

Over time, he has to assure himself that what is happening around him really is bad. That it’s not some act of love. Eric is mean to Alan. The man is willing to hurt his beloved. What a horrible man. They couldn’t be more different. Alan only wishes they could’ve been separate from the start. 

But it’s love, the voice in the back of his mind thinks. He’s a monster, Alan answers. He is. Eric takes every chance he has to hurt him, he’s despicable. The voice tells him that he doesn’t want to run away. Alan wants to run away. 

—

The ropes attached to his limbs slowly get longer and longer. Eric begins to trust him more and more. 

First, he’s allowed to walk around and do his chores without the older man’s constant surveillance. Then, he gets back different privileges. 

The last thing to disappear is the rope attached on one end to a collar and on the other to the bedpost. Oh, Eric must really trust him if he’s letting him free even at night! How lovely! 

—

Eric isn’t that mean to Alan. The man was simply trying to prove how much he loved him. What a kind gesture. They were slowly warming up to each other. It was strange that they had been separated for so long. But, Eric was able to bring them together somehow. 

He brought them together by killing others, Alan thinks. No, Eric just has his ways, the voice answers. He isn’t a bad man, he wouldn’t do bad things. But he would, Alan thinks. Never, the voice retorts, he’s far too nice. Alan doesn’t know what he wants. 

—

It’s nice to be able to walk around the house whenever he wants. Eric even talked about possibly letting him return to work soon. 

Though, he doesn’t really want to go back. If he goes back, he might mess up. He doesn’t remember what qualifies as messing up but he does know he’ll get punished for it. 

Plus, why would he ever do something bad? Eric doesn’t deserve a disrespectful lover, not after everything he’s done. What has he done?

—

Eric really is just so nice to Alan. The man was willing to do anything for his beloved. What a nice man. They were made for each other, truly. It was a shame that people kept trying to break them apart. But, Eric fixed the problem perfectly. 

But the murders, Alan thinks. He would never do anything bad, the voice answers. Yeah, he wouldn’t. Eric would never do anything bad, he’s too perfect. Alan never wants to run away. 

—

Grell finally sees Alan at the office again three months later. Will had said something about him needing time off but she never expected him to be gone that long. She also didn’t expect him to come back so...different, docile. 

Alan Humphries wasn’t docile. 

The Alan Humphries she knew (had known?) would rather bench press a truck than bend over backwards when he didn’t want to. 

Because of that, interacting with him was strange, to say the least. He constantly talked about how he and Eric were made for each other, and how much he enjoyed working and living with the other man.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, yes, it’s a cliffhanger. But, I couldn’t decide on an ending so I’m making three of them and posting them all here. If you want to talk about BB or look at bad jokes and memes, head on over to my Kuro fandom blog on Tumblr [Shinigami Dispatch Association ](https://shinigami-dispatch-association.tumblr.com/)


End file.
